


Family Guys: Part Three

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Family Guys Continues. You should most defnitely read the first two parts or you'll be really confused. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue. Please keep up with your comments.





	Family Guys: Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian, you haven’t been out with us in months.” Mikey’s familiar complaint over the phone took Brian back, back before car crashes, before deaths, before new houses and new possibilities. “It’s Emmett’s birthday.”

Brian sighed. Sat back into his office chair and looked around. Not wanting to respond. Not wanting to explain the real reason he didn’t want to go, why he stopped going. Not wanting to have to defend his life, his family, himself. His eyes landed on a painting Justin had done of the four of them, Justin, Brian, Katie, and Jake. He smiled.

“I need to be home.” Was all he said.

“Brian…come on!” Brian was silent, he rubbed his eyes. His door opened and he didn’t look up. He knew it was Justin, he felt him. 

“Mikey, look I don’t want to go out tonight. I don’t need to drink…Mikey…Mi…Goddammit. I have a family…I know…Yes. Well…I’m not sure he cares either way. Mikey…this has nothing to do with that…No…Because I get all I need at home…I know you aren’t. Mikey…look I have to go…” Brian was about to hang up on him when the phone was taken from his hand. Brian wasn’t stunned or shocked, he knew Justin too well. He also knew he was going out tonight.

“Mikey, hi. It’s Justin. Yes, No…I just got here. Will you shut up for a minute. Brian will go out for a drink with you. Yes, it’s fine. He’s a big boy.” Justin raised his eyebrows at Brian who rolled his eyes and started packing his briefcase. “Yep. 10 o’clock. Later.”

They were silent after Justin hung up the phone. Brian grabbed his jacket and briefcase and they walked to the elevator, then the car in silence. Once they were in the car they exchanged a glance and Brian decided to break the silence.

“I don’t want to go.” Justin laughed.

“You will though.” Brian sighed.

\---

They stopped by Deb’s to pick up the kids, who were having a make cookies day with their Grandma. And when they entered the house they found both kids sleeping alongside their “nana” on the sofa. Justin turned to Brian and they smiled similar smiles.

\---

Brian walked out of the house at 10 feeling like he was walking to his death. He didn’t regret the last few months he had spent reacquainting his old friends with his life, or he with theirs. But somehow, he felt storm clouds gathering overhead. He smiled at the memories they had made over the last few months. Emmett buying Jake a Barbie for his 5th birthday, Ted explaining to a 3 year old Katie about Tax Returns, and Mikey…well…just Mikey. He parked a block away from Woody’s and felt the old pull still there. He was almost 34, he felt too old when he looked at the younger men claiming their place as the hottest men on the avenue. And he didn’t feel upset about handing it over. He walked into Woody’s and sat down at the bar waiting for Mikey to show up. He had told Mikey the two of them could have a drink and then he was going home. He was not going to Babylon. 

“Kinney, long time no see. Where’s your better half?” Andre the bartender placed a beer in front of Brian and leaned casually against the bar.

“Oh you know, the famous Artist had to stay home and work.” Brian took a long drink.

“And so he let you go out on the prowl.” Brian and him shared a laugh. 

“More like pushed me out the door. How’s Darren?” Brian couldn’t remember when it was that the two of them had graduated to this type of conversation, maybe it was when Justin invited him and Darren over to the house for dinner the first time, or maybe before that. 

“Oh you know him, overworking himself as usual. Between classes and working for you the man has barely any time.” Brian lifted his hands in mock surrender.

“Hey, Hey. It isn’t my fault if he’s working late…we close the office at 5.” They laugh again. Brian catches Mikey’s entrance out of the corner of his eye and smiles at Andre. “Dinner on Friday? Justin’s cooking duck or something.” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see if Darren can get Mallory to let him have Tonya for the weekend.” Brian stands and nods.

“Good, Katie’s just in love with her.”

Brian walks toward Mikey and they sit down at a table. Shortly afterwards Andre brings over two more beers.

“So, how’s Benny and the littlest hustler?”

“They’re fine.” Brian sighs at Micheal’s tone.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Fine.”

Brian mentally counts down in his head…5…4..3…2…

“I can’t believe that you’re not coming to Babylon with us. You never spend anymore time with us at all. I thought we were best friends…”

“We are friends Mikey. But look. I have a family, responsibilities. Jake has swim lessons tomorrow morning I have to take him. I don’t want to be out and come stumbling in at all hours of the morning. Katie’s still having nightmares and Justin needs his sleep.”

“But…but…”

“No.” Brian gets up lays a few dollars on the table. “We can be friends. We can have lunch and hang out. Have a few drinks every once in a while. But I will not put you before my family. Ever. If you can’t accept that…then I’m sorry.”

Brian leaves. His heart pounding. He’s angry. He wants nothing more than to go home, to his kids, to his lover, and feel safe.

But as he drives toward their house he finds himself stopping instead at a park. He pulls over and sits in his car, staring off into nothingness. He wants something. It’s this indescribable feeling. A want, that he’s never had before. And then he gets it. And he starts the car and heads home.

\---

Justin has just finished washing out the last of his paint brushes and comes up stairs to find Brian sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands. He looks so serious, Justin feels bad for making him go out with Michael. Justin sits down at the chair next to him. 

“That bad, huh?”

Brian is shaken out of his thoughts. “What? Oh. No not really. Andre says dinner on Friday is fine. They’re going to try and get Tonya too.”

Justin smiles. And Brian knows. 

“I want another kid.” 

Brian holds his breath as the words settle. Justin looks confused, than stunned, than confused, than happy. 

“I…how?”

“Adoption?”

“Okay.” 

And that was all. No big production. Not elaborate questions. Just lets get another kid. 

“Now that you’ve shared your big news, I have some of my own.”

Then Justin gets up. And walks into the kitchen. He comes back carrying a letter. He hands it to Brian. Brian reads it, closes his eyes, and for the first time in his life believes there is a God.

Dear Mr. Taylor,

This letter is to inform you that Mr. Ethan Gold died on July 12th, 2003. He was involved in a violent fight with other inmates of the prison and did not survive the wounds he received.

Allen Mckenna, Att.  
McKenna, Bowery & Associcates

Brian put down the letter and looked into Justin’s tear-filled eyes.

“It’s over, baby.”


End file.
